Danger in the Night
by Belle The Mutant Dragon
Summary: Harry meets the women of his nightmares with mild slashyness. ch 6 up!! its short but its up. i'll fix it later
1. Invitation

Title: Danger In The Night  
  
By: DraconisDraco  
  
Disclaimer: I wish Harry was mine, (*SMACK*) but he is not. He and his friends and enemies are Mrs. Rowling's. (Teri! That Hurt!) No profit intended.  
  
Warning: This is my first attempt; so don't flame me till you've tried it.  
  
Ps: Jaclyn is all mine.  
  
1.1 Chapter 1: Invitation  
  
"Harry! HARRY!"  
  
"Oh God," Harry muttered.  
  
Colin Creevy came scrambling up the boys staircase and into Harry and Ron's dormitory. "What is it Colin? We're playing chess," said Harry tiredly as Ron's queen killed his knight and checkmated his king.  
  
"Harry! Come quick! This huge owl just arrived with a package for you," Colin shouted, unable to contain his glee.  
  
Harry glanced at Ron and Ron shrugged.  
  
"You were losing any way; we might as well see what's been sent to you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
5 minuets later  
  
"To Mr. Harry Potter; from, An Acquaintance. Huh, I wonder who that could be. Wait, there's a card," said Harry as pulled an envelope from the package.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
  
  
Don't open this in public, open it alone. You'll understand, trust me.  
  
  
  
Yours,  
  
An Acquaintance.  
  
  
  
PS. Tell no one.  
  
  
  
Ron hovered at Harry's shoulder. "Well, what does it say?" he asked.  
  
"Err…it says to open it in private. I'm not supposed to tell any one, not even you. See for yourself." Harry handed the note to Ron.  
  
Ron looked suspiciously at the parchment. "I don't know Harry; that sounds pretty fishy to me. It might be dangerous."  
  
Harry looked over the thin, rectangular package wrapped in plain, brown paper and tied with string. It looked perfectly harmless to Harry.  
  
"Dangerous? Now why do you say that, Ron?" Harry said with a sneer. "Jealous?"  
  
"NO, no, of course not. It's just…" Ron trailed off, searching for a reason and failing, miserably.  
  
"Well…While I go open this, why dint you go find Hermione and see what she is doing?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Reading in the library, no doubt," mumbled Ron as he turned and left the dormitory. As Ron sulked out of the room, Harry lay back onto his bed, still studying the parcel. Then Harry ripped back the paper, while wondering who and where it had come from.  
  
Harry picked off the last bit of brown paper off the object and flipped it over, revealing a black and white photograph of a tall, aristocratic woman with pale skin and a dark dress. The woman stood in an underground chamber- Harry knew this by the stonewall in the background- with a torch in a metal bracket to the woman's left.  
  
At first Harry thought that it was a muggle photo, because the woman stood still as a statue; but he noticed that the flame flickered, and the women suddenly smiled warmly and waved a thin, pale hand.  
  
Harry turned the picture over again and spotted another note wedged in the frame. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
  
  
Meet me at 11:00 at the edge of the forest just past the quidditch pitch. I wish to talk to you alone. Bring the photo, and leave your friends in the castle. But don't worry I mean you no harm.  
  
  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
2 Jaclyn Alucard  
  
Now who could *Jaclyn* be? Harry thought. Should I tell Draco? He might be able to help. Naw. Harry thought to him self. He would just get all worried about me and not let me go. After thinking fir a few minuets, Harry decided to accept and meet this woman; but to be careful. It was time to get his father's cloak out again. 


	2. Attack!

Title: Danger In The Night  
  
By: DraconisDraco  
  
Disclaimer: I wish Harry was mine, (*SMACK*) but he is not. He and his friends and enemies are property of, the incredible, the beautiful, Mrs. J. K. Rowling. (*Teri! * you have *got* to stop doing that!) No profit intended.  
  
Ps: Jaclyn is all mine  
  
Chapter 2:Attack  
  
10:45 that night, Harry was outside the quidditch pitch, looking for trouble. Fortunately, being under his father's invisibility cloak, photo in hand, if there was any trouble, it couldn't see him. But after 20 minutes of watching, waiting, and finally, searching, Harry found himself just inside the trees with a strange feeling that he was being watched. But that was, to his knowledge, impossible. So he shrugged off the feeling, easy as that.  
  
After another few minuets of futile searching, Harry decided that this *Jaclyn Alucard* was a no-show, and threw off the invisibility cloak. He knew his mistake immediately.  
  
THUMP!!  
  
Something had hit Harry in the back and thrown him to the ground. Before Harry could even react, the something had picked him up by the scruff of his neck, spun him around, and slammed his back into a tree.  
  
Harry tried to yell, but a hand, quick as lightning, covered his mouth, and all that came out were his muffled screams.  
  
"Shh, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."  
  
The voice was velvet on Harry's ears. Harry looked up into eyes as red and clear as rubies. His gaze was caught and held by those eyes. The ruby eyes and velvet voice belonged to the black haired beauty from the photo. This must be Jaclyn Alucard. "There, that's better. I'm going to remove my hand now and you're not going to scream, right?" her velvet voice said. Harry unwillingly nodded, trying to throw off Jaclyn's hypnosis. He knew what she was now. Harry could see two pointed canines in her smile.  
  
I will not obey, I will not! Harry thought, but his thoughts were being encumbered by a cold, white fog quickly coating his mind. He wouldn't be able to hold it off much longer.  
  
Jaclyn removed her hand and smiled evilly.  
  
"The famous Harry Potter. To have you obeying my every command will be sweet. But what is this? Are you trying to resist me?" Jaclyn said, and a look of concentration came over her features.  
  
Mentally exhausted, Harry could not help but give in to the fog covering his mind. Harry mutely Jaclyn lower her head to his neck and felt two pricks, before the world went black. 


	3. The Next Morning...

Title: Danger In The Night  
  
By: DraconisDraco  
  
Disclaimer: I wish Draco was mine, (*Bonk*) but he is not. He and his friends and enemies are Mrs. Rowling's. *grovels on her knees* (*Emmie* you cant just go around doing that!) No profit intended.  
  
Ps: Jaclyn is all mine  
  
Chapter 3: The Next Morning…  
  
When Harry woke up, he was in his bed, in the Griffindor Tower. Also, Ron was proceeding to yell at him to wake up.  
  
"I'M UP! I'm up… uhh…" Harry groaned and stretched, wondering why a) Ron had woken him up so early, b) the sun seemed so bright, and c) why he felt like he had been dragged through the wringer. Backward. Two or three times. "Ron, what time is it?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Four o'clock," Ron replied pointedly.  
  
"In the morning?"  
  
"No!" Ron looked at Harry strangely. "Harry, it's four, in the afternoon. You've slept all day," Ron paused, "Are you feeling all right? You're all pale," he finished, looking concerned. The concern turned into a humor. "You also have a major hickey! Have you been to see Malfoy again?" Ron burst out laughing, a wide grin on his face.  
  
"No, I don't feel well at all, and don't call Draco, Malfoy. All I remember is getting that package, telling you to go, and falling asleep. Afternoon? You sure? I feel like I've only slept for ten minuets."  
  
Harry swung his feet to the floor and stood, feeling the cool stone beneath his toes. "Let me get dressed and I'll meet you in the common room, all right? After that we can get something to eat, I'm starving."  
  
"Alright, see ya," and Ron left the room, still giggling.  
  
Harry stood there stunned. He had never over slept in his life- not that he had had the chance to at the Dursley's- let alone till mid afternoon. Harry didn't remember seeing Draco, but that's the only place he could have gotten a hickey. He glanced at the mirror and started toward his trunk. And did a double take.  
  
Normal. Except for the blue-black spot on his neck, it was normal. Harry could have sworn that the mirror had been empty. It had shown the room, yes, but he hadn't seen himself. Could my reflection have been missing? Naw. I'm just seeing things. Harry dismissed it.  
  
He again felt the hunger splitting his insides. He had to get some food. Harry dressed, took the spiral staircase two at a time, and dragged Ron out the portrait hole in 2 minuets flat.  
  
~*~*~  
  
3 minuets later  
  
Ron sat staring at Harry, wolfing down fourths of nearly raw steak, blood pudding, and his fifth glass of pumpkin juice. "Hungry?" he asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Ravenous," Harry replied simply. He was *still* hungry. The rare stake seemed to sat the hunger for a couple minuets, but as soon as he started to leave the table, he was hungry again. Weird. I can't seem to get full. But if I don't stop eating, I know I'll burst! Harry put his fork on the table and stopped.  
  
Just then, Draco walked up and sat down. And kissed Harry full on the mouth. After melting into the kiss for a minuet, the broke apart, breathless and smiling. Harry remembered the hickey and put his hand to his throat trying to hide it.  
  
Draco noticed. "What are you hiding?" he said suspiciously.  
  
*To Be Continued…*  
  
Oooh… cliff-hanger. If you don't review, I'll just leave it there. I'm in a vortex of no reviewness-ness. *Spooky voice* REVIEW Darn You!!! Especially Emmie and Yrrah. I will hurt you both if you don't. So Review!   
  
DraconisDraco :- 


	4. This Cannot Be Happening...

Danger in the Night Ch. 4  
  
By: DraconisDraco  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't like writing these. Don't like reading them either unless they're funny. So go ahead and sue me. I have… say… six dollars. Ya want it? BTY you don't even know my real name.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the wait Melmm. I had homework, Concert festivals and Jazz performances. Oh and trying to see Queen of the Damned. Still haven't seen it. Will try this weekend. Wish me luck!  
  
Chapter 4: This Cannot Be Happening…  
  
"Huh?" Harry said, his hand still at his throat.  
  
"I said, what are you hiding?" Draco asked, pulling at Harry's arm with an evil grin on his face.  
  
Harry groaned, but let Draco pull his hand away. He closed his eyes and braced for what may come.  
  
Draco kissed him on the cheek.  
  
That he hadn't expected. His eyes flew wide and he looked at Draco. "What was that for?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"You being silly. There's nothing there."  
  
"N-nothing?" Harry was perplexed.  
  
"Nothing. Why? Should there be?" Draco was puzzled by Harry's look of puzzlement.  
  
"N-no. No of course not. I… just… er…have a… sore throat," Harry said just a tad too franticly. He rubbed his neck and gave a feeble cough. Draco didn't look convinced.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry lay in bed that night, in his pajamas, trying to sleep. And failing. He alone was the only one awake, to his knowledge, in the entire school. Sleep would not come to him, even though he had been bone-tired, as soon as the sun had set, an eerie energy had filled him. This new energy had pushed him, into almost giddy excitement over the smallest things. He had finished his homework in record time, lost (ungracefully) to Ron at Wizards Chess, Gobstones, and even exploding-snap. Though how he could have lost at exploding-snap he had no idea.  
  
Now it was 2:30 in the morning and Harry still had not slept. Though he was not tired, he was bored out of his wits. Every one else was asleep in their beds, and Harry sat, awake, tireless, and utterly bored.  
  
~Harry…~ a naggingly familiar female voice said.  
  
Harry jerked to a sitting position. "What the hell was that?" he whispered to himself.  
  
~Harry…~ the voice said again, seeming to come from nowhere, seeming to sound more urgent.  
  
Harry got out of bed trying to place the position of the voice, when he noticed the floor was completely blanketed in a thick fog-like mist. The mist was pouring into the room from the sill of the closed window beside Harry's bed.  
  
"What the hell is happening?" Harry whispered, alarmed.  
  
The mist swirled up Harry's legs in ghostly tendrils, and suddenly became tangible, binding and effectively immobilizing his legs. Harry cried out and struggled futilely ageist his bindings.  
  
"Relax, I will free you when I'm done." There was the voice that had called to him before. Harry's body was stilled by it involuntarily. While Harry had struggled, a form had risen from the mist and solidified to form…  
  
Jaclyn Alucard.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
(Uh-oooh… another cliff hanger. I'm good at these. I need reviews to fuel my imagination… and I don't know what to do next. Any way I still want reviews.)  
  
DraconisDraco =- 


	5. Losing the Control

Title: Danger In The Night Ch. 5  
  
Author: DraconisDraco  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I own none of this. Except, maybe, the story. If you've heard it some where before tell me. Please. Oh, wait, Jaclyn is mine. I think. Have you ever seen a vampire by the name Jaclyn? Didn't think so.  
  
Chapter 5: Losing the Control  
  
Harry ran through a strange forest of leafless trees, a thick, opaque fog coating the barren ground. A voice seeming to come from the sky was crying his name. Calling him to it. Harry fought to keep running from the voice. Fought to keep control of his own body. He fought, but he was loosing.  
  
Something caught Harry's ankles, tripped him, and he pounded into the bare dirt. That velvet voice whispered in his head. "Harry, you know you can't fight me forever. I will have you."  
  
Harry was standing in front of a large gray vault. Jaclyn, in a red velvet dress, walked past him and up to a panel in the vaults door.  
  
"This is your memory vault. You will give me the key, or I will just… blow it and its contents into oblivion." A red stick of dynamite appeared in her hand. "You would be left a mindless husk. Now you don't want, do you?"  
  
Harry shook his head and walked up to the panel and entered the password "HPLDM." The door slowly creaked open to let loose a wash of memories. From his vague memories of his parents death, to his time at the Dursley's, to Hogwarts, and finally learned to love Draco in his sixth year. The memories swirled around Harry and he knew that Jaclyn also saw these things.  
  
Jaclyn turned to Harry and spoke. "I now hold the key to your sole." 


	6. Changes

Title: Danger In The Night Ch. 6  
  
Author: DraconisDraco  
  
Disclaimer: Go ahead, I really don't care. I have nothing but lint and books.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"Harry! HARRY!"  
  
Harry sat up in bed, Ron's hands on his shoulders. He was in a cold sweat and shaking. Harry cried out and covered his eyes.  
  
"Harry? Are you all right? What's wrong?" Harry could hear the concern in Ron's voice.  
  
"It's too bright! It hurts my eyes!" Harry's voice was frantic. He threw his bed spread over his head. "Ok, ok, just give me a sec," Ron said. Harry could hear him rushing around the room closing the drapes on the windows and turning down the lamps.  
  
In fact Harry could hear the twenty people in the common room. He could here the entire Gryffindor tower and the people in it. This was getting too weird.  
  
"Harry, you can come out now, I got the windows closed." Harry lowered the blanket and could smell Ron's fear for his safety.  
  
~Jaclyn held up her hand and a ghostly image of Draco hovered just above it. Her words echoed to him. "The key to your sole…"~  
  
"NOOO!!!" Harry screamed as the last seconds of the dream replayed themselves in his head. Jaclyn had threatened Draco's life. If he told any one, Draco would die.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron was truly concerned Harry had just yelled out for no apparent reason. 


	7. Daylight Equals: Problem

Title: Danger In The Night Ch. 7  
  
Author: DraconisDraco  
  
Disclaimer: I give. Go ahead, sue me. Money is not important. Books are. Must have books.  
  
A/N: I'm working on two stories at once here so be patient, k? if you would like to check it out, it is "Crossed Paths," and is about, you guessed it, vampires.  
  
DraconisDraco )O+  
  
Chapter 7: Daylight Equals, Problem  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron repeated, starting to really worry. Harry had kind of spaced out for a second, then screamed no at the top of his lungs, making Ron jump a foot in the air.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Nothing, nothing. J-just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about." He was shaking convulsively, still shading his eyes from the weak light from the shaded windows. ~*What the hell is going on? What is Harry hiding? *~ Ron thought.  
  
"Ok, if you say you're all right, I'll just be in the library with Hermione. I still need to finish that essay on vampires for DDA. I'll see you latter, ok?" Ron said and left.  
  
Vampires. That was it! Now he remembered, they *had* been studying vampire in Defense Against The Dark Arts. Now what had the Professor said about vampires…  
  
Harry pulled his feet out of the bed and on to the floor. Then jerked them back! His right foot had landed smack dab in a ray of dying sunlight that was coming from underneath the pulled shades on the window. The skin on his foot where the sun had hit it was blackened and smoking. But right before his eyes the damage healed. Three seconds later, his skin was as unscathed as it has started. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that he was in deeper trouble then he initially thought. 


End file.
